degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Jenna Middleton
Jenna Middleton is a sophomore at Degrassi Community School. She is currently pregnant with K.C.'s baby and a contestant on the Next Teen Star. She is an aspiring songwriter. =Character History= Season 9 Jenna is a new, cute freshmen, trying to finish her second semester at Degrassi. She comes packed with a guitar by her side and a beautiful voice. She finds a friend in Clare, but Alli doesn't seem to be happy about it. Eventually, Jenna says she wants to be Alli's friend too when Clare invites both over to her house. But, when Jenna asks Clare and Alli who is "off-limits" and admits being a boyfriend stealer at her old school, both Alli and Clare become skeptical. Jenna develops a crush on Clare's boyfriend, K.C. In You Be Illin, Jenna is seen comforting Alli when she finds out she may have contracted HPV from Johnny. Jenna is supportive and goes with Alli to the clinic. Jenna helps Alli get revenge on Johnny by attempting to persuade him to tell her (while wearing wires) that he has HPV, so they can broadcast it to the whole school. Their plan fails with Johnny admitting that he loves Alli. In [[Wanna Be Startin’ Something|'Wanna Be Startin’ Something']], Jenna applies for a job in Holly J. and Jane's babysitting business. She seems to have a fun time with kids. In [[Beat It (1)|'Beat It']], it is revealed that Dave has a crush on Jenna. He asks her on a date, but she agrees to go as friends. Dave misinterprets her and he thinks that she is his girlfriend. She eventually starts playing along with it, but then gets tired of it. Jenna tells Dave she only likes him as a friend. He is upset because he'll lose his good reputation, so she tells him that she'll help him keep his reputation. She tells her fellow Power Squad members that Dave dumped her. After their plan works, Clare tells Jenna she'll find a guy for her someday, and Jenna looks up at KC and smiles, he smiles back, which makes Clare feel uneasy. In [[Heart Like Mine (1)|'Heart Like Mine (1)']], KC scores the winning basket in the basketball team. Jenna goes to congratulate him and he picks her up and twirls her around, making Clare jealous. At the car wash, KC and Jenna continue to flirt. Jenna's half-brother mentions that Jenna mentions KC all the time at home. She seems embarrassed, but KC seems flattered. As KC and Jenna flirt, Clare continues to act jealous and makes a snide remark to Jenna. Later that day, KC breaks up with Clare, because he thinks they are too different. At the Athlete's Banquet, KC and Jenna sit next to each other and flirt with each other more. When KC is awarded most improved player, Jenna hugs him and they kiss. Alli yells at Jenna and KC and tells them that Clare won't be happy about what is going on with them. The coach gives KC the key to his room, KC invites Jenna up to the room, and they make out for a few minutes. However, shortly after the coach walks in on them, and Jenna leaves. In [[Heart Like Mine (2)]], Alli and Clare have completely cut off Jenna,and KC tells Jenna to just ignore them. Jenna suspects that something is up with the coach, as she's getting a weird vibe from him. Later on, after KC throws up in public due to his hangover, KC tells her the truth, that he spent the night in the hotel room with the coach. Jenna gets angry, because he lied to her, but KC tells her that she should be happy, because the coach is the reason that he broke up with Clare. Later on, KC reports the coach for his misbehavior. In Start Me Up, Clare mentions her when she wants to go to the mall instead of watching Jenna and K.C. in the cafeteria. When Alli finds Clare's notebook, Clare says she isn't finished with her story, because she has to write the part where the girl gets the boy back. In In Your Eyes, Clare wants to be more friendlier with Jenna and K.C. again. When K.C. needs help studying for the final exam, Clare feels it is her perfect oportunity to help. She offers to tutor K.C, and he agrees to it, appreciating the help. After a few weeks of studying and practicing, Jenna comes to the Dot to see K.C. and Clare studying. When Jenna kisses K.C., Clare is jealous. Clare leaves, and Jenna tells K.C. that since Clare is a friend, he should ask to cheat off of her on the final exam. Before entering class one exam day, K.C. confronts Clare and asks her if he could copy her. Clare doesn't understand because it isn't a right thing to do, and they can get kicked out of the gifted program if caught. But, reluctantly during the exam Clare gives the answers to K.C. when Coach Armstrong isn't looking. Later, Clare finds out that Jenna told K.C. to use Clare to cheat. Becoming furious, she tells Jenna to not talk to her ever again, because they used her. The next day in class, K.C. tells Coach Armstrong that he cheated off of Clare on the exam and that it is all his fault. That night at the Dot, Clare sees K.C. and asks him why he did what he did. He tells her because he wanted to be friends again with her, and that when they were studying together, he felt like they were friends. K.C. blames Jenna for giving him the idea to cheat. Clare becomes more frustrated and tells him that he can blame everything on everyone else but himself, and tells him that she'll see him in September. In Keep On Loving You, Jenna is seen acting in the play and having one of the main parts. She is playing a purpleish whitish alien, who tried to find her true love, which is Peter. Peter and Jenna sing a song together in the play. In Degrassi Takes Manhattan, Jenna applies for a job at the Dot before it explodes, Spinner tells her he'll think about it before letting her know. She also tells Spinner that she had practice from flipping FlapJacks back where she used to live. Season 10 In Breakaway, Part 1, Clare is excited to tell Alli that she is getting laser eye surgery, so she wouldn't have to wear glasses anymore, but doesn't realize that Jenna overhears them. After learning about the rumor, Jenna tells KC about it, and he tells the guys. But KC makes a joke about it and how they may look good on Clare, Jenna gets angry at him. In gym, KC is hanging with Connor, Dave, and Wesley,when he hears his Jenna confront Clare, and he laughs. Also, throughout the day, Clare is confronted by Jenna, who thinks she's getting a boob job, telling her that she's too young and that she looks good already. Clare is flabbergasted and doesn't know what she's talking about, so she tells Jenna that she should mind her own business since she already stole KC from her. In Breakaway, Part 2, Jenna is still discussing the Clare "fake boob" thing with KC, Connor, Wesley, and Dave in gym. Clare comes to gym after her laser eye surgery and shows Alli. Later on that day, Wesley confronts Clare and asks her about her surgery. He asks Clare if he can touch them, and Clare is confused, but tells him okay. Wesley touches her boobs, and Clare slaps his hands, yelling at him. Wesley explains everything, and tells her that Jenna started the rumor, apologizing before running off. The next day in gym, Clare and Alli walk in together, prepared to get even with Jenna. Clare stuffs her bra with socks and walks up to Jenna, unzipping her jacket. Jenna goes off on how she should never do this and this and that, and how she thinks it's an attempt to get KC back. Clare then takes out the socks hands them to Jenna, telling her she didn't get breast surgery, but laser eye surgery. She tells Jenna that if KC wants her, she wont have to change herself. She turns around and waves to KC, and he smiles, making Alli laugh. Jenna asks Clare if she wants her to tell everyone she made it up, and Clare tells her to let them think what they want. In [[99_Problems_(1)|'99 Problems, Part 1']], K.C. is shown being persuaded by Coach Armstrong to join the football team. However, after his experiences with the basketball team and Coach Carson, K.C. is reluctant about joining. Jenna convinces him to join the team, though. Later, Jenna and K.C. are shown at K.C.'s group home. The group home director congratulates and praises K.C. for his recent academic success and overall improvement. He extends K.C.'s curfew by an hour, which pleases the couple. Later, at a football team barbeque, K.C. is seen eyeing and slightly flirting with the other girls. Jenna sees this and shows obvious disdain and jealousy. Later, K.C. and Jenna are seen kissing but are constantly interrupted by K.C.'s phone. Marisol, one of the girls K.C. was seen talking to before, is continuously texting K.C. . After several interruptions, K.C. turns off his phone. However, Jenna rejects his attempt at a kiss, annoyed. In [[99_Problems_(2)|'99 Problems, Part 2']], K.C. sits down at lunch with Jenna. He starts talking about Marisol, a girl from the earlier episode, and Jenna starts to get jealous. Marisol calls him away from Jenna and she takes this opportunity to look at K.C.'s text messages. They're all from unknown callers that say "I miss you so much!" and "If you don't call me, I won't be able to sleep!" Jenna calls the number and demands to know if this person goes to Degrassi, but the woman replies that her son, K.C., goes to Degrassi. Jenna quickly hangs up, claiming wrong number. Later at Media Immersion, K.C. is walking and talking with Jenna and reveals that his phone has been missing since lunch. Suddenly, Jenna's bag starts to ring and she says that she borrowed the phone and had no chance to get it back to him. K.C. is angry that Jenna didn't trust him and tells her that his family life is none of her business and goes to sit somewhere else. Later at football, K.C. is announced as the starting wide receiver. Before the game, K.C. is waiting for the buses with the other team members and is approached by Jenna, who is surprised that K.C. is mad at her and begs him to talk to her. She apologizes for snooping and asks about his mom. He says that his mom just got back out of jail eight months ago and Jenna asks where she is. K.C. walks away before answering. In Better Off Alone (1), K.C. and the rest of the football team win the football game and everyone congratulates him. He sees that his mom has come to see him play and come for a talk. She tells him that she wants to gain custody of him and has set up an appointment with his social worker. He tell her that he'll see her then and walks off. The next day at school he is very upset and then confronted by Jenna. He tells her about what his mom said and she thinks it's a great idea, but K.C. thinks otherwise. Jenna tells him that he can't keep running away from her. Later at the group home K.C. shows acts very cruel toward his mother during a meeting and he asks if there is anyway that he can stay at the group home. His social worker says that the only way thats possible is to take it to the courts, but that could take months. Later at dinner with K.C., his mom and Jenna, his mom leaves to go buy ice cream and K.C. searches the apartment for anything that could stop her from getting custody. K.C. finds nothing, but instead steals a bottle of Gin and plans to use it against her. After dinner Jenna and K.C. go to The Dot and he comes up with a plan to get him to stay at the group home. Jenna is at against it and leaves. In [[Better_Off_Alone_(2)|'Better Off Alone, Part 2']], the episode starts out with K.C., Bianca, and Fitz in a car drunk and hungover. Jenna, then approaches and talks to K.C. about his mom. During football practice, K.C. tackles the line backer which is not allowed during practice. Coach Armstrong asks K.C. if anything is wrong and if he needs anything, K.C. knows where to find him. K.C. needs references about staying at the group home. He goes to coach for help to which he says no. K.C. freaks out and without thinking, keys his car. K.C. tries to get Jenna to leave the school before he gets in trouble for keying Coach Armstrong's car, but he utterly fails and gets pulled into the office. His mother, social worker, coach, and principal talk to him. When everyone jumps to conclusions assuming that K.C. did everything, his mother (Lisa) stands up for her son and K.C. is impressed. Lisa is sick of being hurt so she tells him that he can decide and if K.C. wants to stay at the group home, she'll acknowledge his decision. K.C. appears in his mother's apartment and this surprises her. K.C. has decided to live with his mom. After saying they missed each other, they share a beautiful, memorable moment. In I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself, Part 1, Jenna and Alli are hanging out in the Media Immersion classroom together during Lunch. Jenna decides to try on the new Power Squad uniforms, but begins to get worried after her weight when it doesn't fit. Alli assures her that she isn't fat, but Jenna is unsure. She eats lunch with KC and he tells her how excited he is for her Power Squad calendar shoot. Jenna feeling hopeless, confronts Bianca, asking her for diet pills to lose weight. In [[I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (2)|'I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself, Part 2']] Jenna and Alli walk in talking about how everyone is excited for the Power Squad Calender photo shoot. Alli says that she even heard a lady at the grocery store heard about it and dropped her melons. K.C. walks in holding a cheeseburger and tells Jenna to take a bite. Then Mrs. Oh walks into the room saying "No food in class" as the bell rings, so Jenna sits and takes a pill out and swallows it with her burger. When Jenna gets to the power squad practice, she tells Anya she already lost 3 pounds. Anya looks at her strange and asks her if they are prescription. She warns her about the side effects but Jenna tells her "short term pain, for long term gain." Anya just lets her off with no comment. When the power squad is practicing poses for the calender, Jenna gets on top, then she panics and demands them to put her down. While they try to, she lets out strange noise of gas and stench. She rushes to the bathroom. That evening, K.C. comes in to give her some pants. She finds it embarrassing, and explains why she was taking diet pills. K.C. feels that he loves her body, her arms her shoulders, fingers and neck. During lunch, Alli tells Jenna that everyones been talking about her incident and tells Alli that instead of taking diet pills, she just asked Chantay to get her a bigger sized uniform. She then asks Alli if she wants any of the bananas and ranch dressing she has been eating. It seems she's more comfortable in her skin. In [[You Don't Know My Name (1)|'You Don't Know My Name, Part 1']], Jenna and KC give Alli the idea to have a double-date with them, to make Drew fall for her. K.C., while kissing Jenna up and down her neck, asks Alli if she ever tries to get sexy with Drew, but Alli is too nervous to answer his question. Later on, Jenna is with Alli, who is printing Drew's essay that she wrote for him. Alli asks Jenna if she has ever done something this crazy for love. Jenna lies to her, and tells her she has. In [[You Don't Know My Name (2)|'You Don't Know My Name, Part 2']], Jenna hangs with Alli to comfort her with paying back and getting back at Drew. Jenna is confused when the footballers form that circle around them to try to win Alli back. Jenna tries to give her advice throughout the episode. In Tears Dry On Their Own, Part 1 Jenna starts to feel sick, and Alli tells her she should take a pregnancy test and gave her some books that said she had all the signs. Jenna refused to take the test. Later, she asked K.C if he was coming to her auditions for a Teen Star contest but he said he would not be going because he had football. Later, when sitting at the Dot with her brother (Kyle) he told her she should go to the doctors and that she would be no good to them if she was barfing all over the place, she said she was fine and refused to go to the doctors. When Jenna is waiting for her turn to audition, she starts to feel uneasy, and when its her turn she feels sick and throws up in a near-by trash can, and hears them yell "Next" indicating that they weren't giving her a second chance. She left K.C a voice mail saying she really needed him to be there, later he showed up and she told him that she screwed up, he told her to ask for a second chance and to not take no for an answer. She then went in a forced them to let her perform her song and they said they loved her and gave her a ticket. Later, she is seen taking a pregnancy test with Alli and is shocked there is two red lines, indicating she was pregnant and says "Crap." in shock. In [[Tears Dry On Their Own (2)|'Tears Dry On Their Own, Part 2']] begins with Jenna and Alli discussing Jenna's pregnancy. Alli tells Jenna that she has to tell K.C., but Jenna doesn't want to tell him. In her first attempt to tell him, she sees how happy he is right now and doesn't want to ruin it. On the second attempt though, Jenna tells K.C. and he tells her to get an abortion. Jenna does not want an abortion, and she and K.C. briefly fight over the matter. Alli goes with Jenna to the closet of Next Teen Star, where it says on their waivers that all pre-existing conditions must be told to the directors. Alli pretends she is pregnant and wants to audition, to see what the lady in charge says about the matter. The woman says that a baby would make all the tabloids, but carrying a baby around wouldn't be good for anyone concerned. Jenna and Alli look at each other, confused and scared. Later, Jenna goes to the doctor and finds out her baby is almost five months old, and that it would be very risky to have an abortion this late. She tells K.C. the news, and he is very angry that she didn't get a pregnancy test when she first thought she might be pregnant. He gets even angrier when she still doesn't want an abortion, and K.C. breaks up with her, saying he can't be a teen father. In the car with her half-brother, Jenna decides to keep the baby and continue competing on Next Teen Star. In [[All Falls Down (1)|'All Falls Down, Part 1']] Jenna is seen at Clare's house getting ready for the "A Night in Vegas" dance, implying that Jenna and Clare made amends off-screen,becoming friends again. Quotable/Memorable Quotes *(While Jenna is trying to teach Clare guitar) Clare: This is way harder than it looks! Jenna: That's what he said! ________________________________________________________________________ *(Singing along to her song) Jenna: I'm a fat girl, just a chubby girl, getting fatter everyday. Trivia *Jenna's mom left her when she was younger. *She lives with her older brother and their dad is working in the west. *She can sing, play the guitar, and write her own songs. *Jenna didn't know she was pregnant until the baby was over 5 months, K.C. Guthrie is the father of her child. *Jenna is one of three Spirit Squad members to never be captain. The other two are Hazel and Anya. Relationships *Dave Turner **Start Up: Beat It, Part 1 (907) **Break Up: Beat It, Part 2 (908) ***Reason: Dave misinterpreted Jenna. Jenna only liked Dave as a friend, because she has a crush on K.C. *K.C. Guthrie **Start Up: Heart Like Mine, Part 1 (911) **Break Up: 'Tears Dry On Their Own, Part 2 '(1018) ***Reason: After finding out that Jenna was pregnant, K.C. didn't want to be involved with the baby. Category:Niners Category:Characters Category:Caucasian Category:Female Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Love Triangles Category:Singer Category:Body Image Issues Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Sophomore Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Degrassi: The Boiling Point Category:Spirit Squad Category:The Boiling Point Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Teenage Pregnancy Category:Friendships Category:Singer Category:Teen Mom